


Paradise Falls

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, clueless!Harry - but not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: Written years ago for one of the Snarry Swaps for Felicity BowdenPrompt: I'd love a Harry/Snape meet on holiday scenario with plenty of humour in it!Paradise Falls is the Ultimate wizarding getaway set deep in a tropical rainforest, but why did Snape have to go and spoil it?





	Paradise Falls

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to fit in as many of your requests as I could, but probably not all of them. There is some humour, but it is not my strong suit, so I hope I did okay for you.
> 
> Thanks to Rakina for the beta, who went above and beyond the call of duty to help me with this :)

**Paradise Falls**

"For the last time, Minerva, I need a holiday like I need a hole in the head." Snape thumped the desk, looking quite alarming, but Minerva was completely unmoved; she'd known Severus Snape too long to be frightened of his bluster.

"Nonsense, Severus! It'll do you the world of good. You haven't taken a holiday ever since you got here, now have you?"

"Of course I haven't! Being at the Dark Lord's beck and call rather ate into my holiday plans," Snape snapped, impatient with McGonagall's fussing and wishing the woman would just have the sense to back off before he really lost it.

"Well, there's no excuse now, is there?" Minerva continued obliviously. "Harry defeated You-Know-Who, so you're free to take a break."

"I have lessons to plan and research to finish."

Minerva snorted. "Pish! Pull the other one! I know for a fact all your lesson plans are finished; you gave them to me at the last staff meeting, remember? I took the liberty of getting this brochure for you." Minerva clicked her fingers and a glossy pamphlet appeared in her hand.

"Do I look like the sort of man who enjoys _sunshine_?" Severus asked belligerently as he took the brochure from her hand. Spending two weeks lounging on a beach while Muggles paraded about in little more than underwear was not Severus Snape's idea of fun, thank you very much. Not to mention the screaming kids people insisted on taking away with them. No, Severus spent all his holidays at Hogwarts while the castle was delightfully quiet and empty precisely so he wouldn't have to deal with more little brats.

"It is not a beach, Severus; it's a tropical rainforest. I am well aware you aren't a beach person."

Severus could not argue with that, so instead he turned his attention to the photos and text he held in his hand. The photo was indeed of a tropical waterfall, spilling over grey rocks in the middle of a lush, green forest. There was a small pool at the base of the waterfall, where two wizards were enjoying a swim.

 _Paradise Falls: The Ultimate Wizarding Getaway. Please note: All guests must be over the age of seventeen. No children are allowed at the resort._

Hmm, no brats, that certainly was appealing. And the rainforest might yield up some new and interesting plants for his potion creations… And some time away would give Severus a chance to recharge his batteries and calm down a bit before the start of term… and Harry Potter's return as an assistant to the Defence professor. Severus sighed.

"It does sound tempting, Minerva," he admitted grudgingly. "So, how do I go about booking it?"

Minerva glanced at the clock above her desk. "No need, Severus. It's all taken care of. Three, two, one."

Severus felt his navel being yanked forwards and he was soon lurching through space as the Portkey activated. Damn that interfering old cat! Sometimes she was worse than Albus!

Severus landed in the middle of a tastefully decorated bedroom. The bedstead was wrought-iron, topped with brass knobs at each corner. A white coverlet was scattered with colourful flower petals in pink, purple and red and the whole bed was draped with a mosquito net hanging from the ceiling. Two full-length windows led out to a private balcony in the shade of the trees. A half-open doorway led to his own bathroom and when Severus stepped into it, he realised the bathroom only had three walls; the rest of it was open to the rainforest. It was quite different to his utilitarian bathroom at Hogwarts. This was luxurious, with a glass enclosed shower and a deep bathtub as well as the toilet and washbasin, all gleaming white in the dappled sunshine filtering down from the canopy of trees.

Heading back to the bedroom, Severus glanced at the wardrobe and realised he had not had time to pack any clothes for this break; Minerva had seen to that. He opened all the drawers, exploring his new home, and then the wardrobe; he was both surprised and appalled to find that Minerva had sent clothes on ahead for him. Severus removed one of the short-sleeved shirts and stared at it in disgust.

For a start, it was pink. Not just pink, but covered in baby purple dragons that cavorted on the cloth and breathed fire every so often. Real fire; Severus yelped as he was almost scorched by the wretched thing. He threw it in the wastepaper basket and perused the rest of the selection, hoping the shirt wouldn't set the room on fire. The rest of the clothes weren't much better. More shirts with appalling designs that Severus was sure Albus' portrait had a hand in selecting. How could he relax wearing a shirt that had unicorns prancing about, and dear Merlin… _mating_ on it?

Severus threw the lot of them away; there was no way he was going to wear any of those. In deference to the humid heat; he removed his robe but left on his own more tasteful white shirt and black trousers. It would have to do until he found something more suitable to the climate and of more tasteful design. Reading through the guest information pack that had been sitting on the desk; he discovered the hotel had its own boutique, gift shop, hair salon, swimming pools, three restaurants and a tour booking desk.

A plan of action now formed, Severus headed off to the boutique to buy some holiday clothes and some swimwear; a refreshing swim in one of the hotel pools sounded good after the stress of an unexpected Portkey journey and dealing with Minerva's idea of clothes.

Thankfully, it was indeed a wizarding boutique, so Severus could buy a _proper_ swimsuit, not those scraps of fabric that looked like underwear which Muggles were keen to wear. Although he did notice some of those for sale as well… who on Earth would buy such indecent things to wear in public? Severus bought some knee-length shorts and lightweight shirts, but nothing in garish colours. An emerald green shirt did catch his eye though and Severus added that to his pile of prospective purchases along with some beach size towels.

Once they were paid for, he Banished his packages back to his room and then went to the small guest library in the lobby, since he hadn't packed any of his own books. Severus perused the selection on offer, but nothing took his fancy, so he decided just to get changed and head to the swimming pool before dinner.

* * *

Severus headed for the pool that was signposted as "Relaxation Pool" rather then the more energetic sounding "Activity Pool". The pool was in the middle of the forest and could almost have been mistaken for a natural waterhole rather than a wizard-made swimming pool. There was a small waterfall at one end of it, tumbling wildly over rocks and the water was a clear, deep blue. There were numerous sun-loungers and umbrellas dotted around the edge of the pool and Severus stopped short in surprise.

He wasn't the only one who had sought out the quieter relaxation pool. Another man was already there on one of the loungers, lying face down upon it. He was wearing very little indeed. Bronzed legs, back and arms, his buttocks barely covered by a small scrap of red fabric. Severus eyes were drawn again and again to those perfect globes of the man's arse. They were firm, swelling at the top of his thighs and leading the eye to the space between his legs. Severus felt himself harden at the delightful sight. Then Severus trailed his gaze up the curve of his back to the shoulders... and that's when he noticed the hair.

Wild, unruly, with a tuft that refused to be tamed. Severus must have made some sort of noise as he recognised the hair; for it was then that the brat turned round and beamed a smile in Severus' direction. 

"Professor Snape! What are you doing here?"

"The same as you, I should imagine. I am on holiday." 

Dear Merlin, he had not just been ogling Harry Potter's arse! But he had, he knew he had, and Severus' face flamed with the shame of it. At least the shock had his erection dwindling to nothing. But then the boy turned round and Severus couldn't help a quick glance down at Potter's groin; for the small swimsuit hid nothing and showed _everything_. The swell of his balls, the curve of his cock. _Not a little boy any longer_ his mind informed him.

Severus hastily sat down on the nearest lounger and took a deep breath to try and calm himself. He was not going to get hard over Harry Potter again! He wasn't! The brat was arrogant, obnoxious, and far too full of himself. And that was just for starters, because – and Severus groaned internally – he was also gorgeous and extremely shaggable. Severus moaned to himself, as quietly as he could. He was doomed!

"Can you not go and make yourself decent?" Severus snapped angrily, waving his hand at Potter, but not looking at him.

"Um, I thought this was what all wizards wore to go swimming," Potter said softly. "I – I'll just go and get changed, then."

"You do that," Severus said dismissively.

He dived in the pool once the brat had gone, the swim enough to cool his ardour for the moment. Merlin! Who knew the brat would turn out to have such a good body? Twenty minutes later; Potter returned wearing a replica of Severus' own swimsuit, covered from head to toe in black fabric.

Severus glared hard at him; he knew for a fact that those particular swimsuits came in lots of colours, so why did the brat pick black? And then it came to him, of course! He should have realised. This was all some game to Potter. Try and seduce the Potions Master, was that it?

Well, two could play at that game, couldn't they? Severus smirked in Potter's direction.

* * *

At dinner, it became even more obvious that the Potter brat was hell-bent on making Severus as sexually frustrated as possible. He'd obviously decided to try this little game when he discovered they were on holiday together. No, not _together_ , they just happened to be in the same place, that's all. 

Severus scowled suspiciously at his menu as another thought occurred to him. Had Minerva known Potter was here as well? He wouldn't put it past her to arrange this, all Gryffindors together and all that. Meddling old cat.

Severus watched Potter over the rim of his menu while the tall, blond and handsome waiter seemed to be smiling at some joke or other from Potter. A joke at Severus' expense, no doubt! Seething, Severus gripped the menu harder and pretended to decide on his meal, when in reality he was keeping an eye on Potter. What was the brat playing at? Making coy eyes at the waiter when he was supposed to be seducing Severus? That was just not on.

"Sir? Are you ready to order?" asked the waiter who had been hovering by Severus' elbow for the past few minutes. 

Couldn't the man see Severus was busy?

"I'll have the specials," said Severus, who didn't even know what they were. 

The waiter departed, leaving Severus free to Potter-watch once more. The brat bore watching; who knew what he might get up to otherwise? If he could saunter about in that flimsy scrap of fabric, Merlin knew what other sort of trouble he might get into. Anyone seeing him in that get-up might have mistaken him for some sort of rent-boy! Or maybe that was the idea? Severus thought suspiciously. Perhaps Potter was as slutty as his outfit had indicated. Well, Severus knew one thing for sure: if he had sex with Potter, he wouldn't be paying him for it. 

He wouldn't need to.

* * *

Harry picked listlessly at his salad. This holiday was turning out to be a disaster. Professor McGonagall had made it sound so wonderful and relaxing, but how could he relax with Snape glaring at him all the time? For wherever Harry went to in the resort, there Snape would be, popping up like the proverbial bad penny. Not to mention the humiliations the man heaped on Harry at every opportunity. Like Harry's choice of swimwear, calling it indecent, when the wizard running the boutique had told Harry it was what young wizards were wearing these days. Harry wouldn't know what style of swimwear other people were wearing, because he'd never really been swimming before, unless you counted the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, which Harry certainly did not. He'd never been on holiday before either. And now Snape was going to ruin it.

Even here in the restaurant, with plenty of other empty tables dotted about the place, Snape had to pick one opposite from Harry's, presumably so that he could watch Harry. And he _was_ watching. Harry could see him staring when he thought Harry wasn't looking. Why was he staring? So he could make a mockery of Harry and how he didn't even know which glass was for water and which was for wine? Or even what knife and fork to use for his meal?

Harry ordered an ice-cream cone for dessert; at least he knew how to eat one of those. Annoyed, he resolved to hide himself in his room for the remainder of his holiday. Snape couldn't mock him there.

* * *

_How dare he!_ Snape seethed as he sipped at his coffee and watched the brat eat ice-cream. No, not eat ice-cream. He was molesting the ice-cream in full view of the other diners. There was no other word for it. Amid ecstatic mms and ahs, the brat sucked and licked at the ice-cream. Soon his face was smeared with white cream and Severus could not bear to watch another minute of the disgraceful, decadent, blatant display. His erection hard enough to pound nails with; Severus threw his napkin down and headed off to the restaurant's toilets.

Finally reaching the privacy of one of the stalls, Severus locked the door behind him before undoing his trousers and pulling his prick out. Behind his closed eyelids all he could see was the brat's pink tongue slurping and licking at the ice-cream as if it was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted.

"That's it! Suck it!" Severus moaned, his hand fisting his cock as images of Potter on his knees assailed him. "You like cream, don't you?"

His legs were threatening to give way. Severus had to lean against the door just to keep upright as he wanked to images of Harry Potter sucking his cock. Oh, Merlin! Those strawberry lips of his were just made for sucking cock; so plump and perfect and ohhh! Severus grunted as the orgasm started, shooting creamy ropes all over his hand and the marble floor of the toilet.

Gasping for breath, Severus licked his hand clean and then cast a spell on the floor. Who know what sort of wizards were about at this resort and what they'd do with someone else's emissions.

* * *

_Paradise Waterfall 500 yards_

Harry paused by the sign and shifted his backpack on his shoulders. Almost there at last. He'd discovered the details of the waterfall walk in the information pack in his room and decided it might get him away from Snape for a bit, for Harry couldn't imagine Snape as a man who enjoyed nature very much. In fact, Snape struck Harry as a man who didn't enjoy anything all that much.

Harry paused by the sign and shifted his backpack on his shoulders. Almost there at last. He'd discovered the details of the waterfall walk in the information pack in his room and decided it might get him away from Snape for a bit, for Harry couldn't imagine Snape as a man who enjoyed nature very much. In fact, Snape struck  
Harry as a man who didn't enjoy anything all that much.

After walking most of the morning, Harry was looking forward to lunch by the waterfall. His backpack was filled with food that the hotel staff had arranged for him; they couldn't have been more helpful if they'd been house-elves. He was very glad of his feather-light charm though; the journey would have been a bit more arduous if he'd had to contend with the full weight of all that food.

Never having been out of Britain before, Harry knew his stay in a tropical rainforest was something he would cherish for the rest of his life. The plants and trees all looked exotic to someone who was used to beech and oak trees. Even the birds were as colourful as the flowers, making strange calls that Harry had never heard before. The only problem was the humidity. Despite cooling charms, Harry was so sweaty his clothes were sticking to him and his fringe was plastered to his forehead.

He dreaded to think how hot he'd feel if he'd been wearing anything more than his shorts and t-shirt. Sandals would have been cooler, but he'd decided on walking boots for wandering along the overgrown trail and after seeing some of the strange insects littering the ground, he'd been glad of it. The sooner he got to the falls, the better; he could have a swim and cool off before he ate his lunch.

Harry heard the water long before he could actually see it. His pace increased; he was eager now to get there and see it with his own eyes. He pushed aside the branches in front of him and stepped into the clearing, his mouth opening in awe at the sight before him. The waterfall was around sixty feet high; the force of the water tumbling over the rocks was such that it liked a white mist was covering the base of it. Harry had never seen anything like it in his life.

Walking towards the pool filled with crystal clear water; he removed his backpack and held it loosely in his hand. Once he'd reached the edge of the pool, Harry unpacked a towel and rummaged for his swimsuit, before realising that he'd forgotten to pack it. Sweaty and uncomfortable; he eyed the water and decided that it might be worth the risk to swim even without it. He just hoped no one else at the hotel had decided on the same nature hike today. He could imagine the headlines in the Daily Prophet already if someone caught Harry Potter skinny-dipping!

Harry knelt down by the edge of the pool and trailed his finger through the water; it was deliciously cool and far too tempting to resist. He sat down to tug off his boots and socks before standing up again to remove the rest of his clothes. Stripped to his underwear, he debated with himself whether to leave them on; he could always cast a drying charm on them later, but the sensation of the cool water on his bare hands made him want to feel that all over his body. Blushing, even though he was alone, Harry pulled down his boxer shorts and set them with the rest of his clothes.

He waded into the pool as soon as possible after that; gasping as the water lapped against his legs. It was bliss on his hot, sweaty body. Sunlight had warmed the centre of the pool, but it still felt refreshing on his heated skin. Harry swam around for a while, just enjoying the solitude. The rush of the waterfall was even louder now as Harry swam towards it.

He stood under the spray for a few moments, his neck arched into the rain of water, bliss washing over him. The sun was shining, birds were singing and there was no sign of anyone else. Harry could have been alone in the entire planet. The weight of the water falling on him made it difficult for him to keep his feet and he stumbled a bit on the rocky floor of the pool. 

Harry swam back to where he'd left his stuff, but rather than just dry off with his towel or a charm; he grinned as a decidedly naughty thought entered his mind. Water dripping down his body felt quite erotic and it wasn't very long before he was aroused and his cock was standing to attention. Harry lay down on the towel, feeling the warmth of the sun on his wet skin. It felt so freeing to be outdoors totally naked, and it wasn't going to hurt anyone if he touched himself out here, was it?

Harry was surprised at himself, normally this activity was limited to furtive rubs under the covers of his bed while he'd been at Hogwarts, and at Privet Drive he'd never done it at all. Harry dreaded to think what his relatives would have done if they'd caught him at it.

The sun warmed his wet skin, but he still shivered as the water cooled on him; the sensation making him feel even more aroused. Lunch was long forgotten as Harry indulged in assuaging a different hunger. His hands skimmed along his sides and down to his hips, caressing himself as slowly as he could. He was on holiday, he had nowhere to be, he could take his time and he was determined to make it last.

Harry avoided touching his cock for longer than he would have thought possible, teasing every other inch of skin until he got closer and closer to his groin. His cock was sticking straight up, almost pointing at the sky and at last he could bear the teasing no more. He gripped the stiff shaft in his fist and stroked languidly, letting the pleasure build until he could feel nothing, was aware of nothing but his hands on his skin. If only someone else was touching him… Snape's eyes seemed to be boring into his skull as he closed his eyes. It wasn't the first time he'd thought of Snape while he was masturbating, but it was the first time since he was a student. They were almost equals now, but there was still something deliciously forbidden about thinking of his ex-professor like this.

He stroked faster and faster as his hips bucked off the towel, his body arching towards the sky. Between his legs, his balls felt full and he knew it wouldn't be much longer now. His toes dug into the ground as the first waves of his climax poured over him and he came, shuddering and yelling as he spilled creamy ropes of come all over himself. His whole body twitched as he continued to come; the pleasure was too good to end and he wrung every last drop from his cock, panting harshly when he finally finished.

Grinning like an idiot, he cleaned himself up with a charm and removed his lunch from his pack. 

He was ravenous now.

* * *

Harry licked his fingers as he finished the last of the strawberries and then leaned back on his arms, staring up at the sky. Clouds were gathering, the sky darkening and even without that, he could sense the storm approaching. The air smelled of rain and although he knew he should start making his way back, he didn't want to leave the seclusion of the waterfall quite yet.

As his hand picked up his t-shirt, his mind wandered back to Snape. What was Snape doing here anyway? And why was he staring at Harry all the time? The stares made him feel exposed, as if he'd been caught doing something wrong in Potions again, and Harry bristled at the feelings. If only it could be that Snape was interested in him, but Harry knew that was not the case. Snape just wanted to ruin his holiday; Harry could think of no other explanation. He wasn't a student anymore and Snape had no right to spoil his holiday; the first holiday Harry had ever had.

Harry angrily pulled his t-shirt back on and sat back on his thighs as he searched for the rest of his clothes.

"What a wonderful view," drawled a voice behind him.

Harry spun, startled, tugging his t-shirt down so that it covered his groin as well as his chest.

"Snape!" Harry yelped. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Snape waggled his left eyebrow; it looked like a furry caterpillar was trying to crawl across his forehead.

"Oh come now, Potter. There's no need to be coy. After all, you did invite me to watch your little show."

_Invite? Show? Watch?_

"Oh my God!" Harry wailed. "You saw me? You pervert!"

Snape laughed. "Really, Potter. Stop pretending you don't know exactly what you were doing. This innocent act doesn't suit you. If anyone's the pervert around here, it's you. Trying to seduce a man old enough to be your father! What's the matter, aren't boys your own age man enough for your appetites?"

"Seduce you? Are you mad?" Harry squeaked. It didn't escape his notice that Snape's gaze was raking over him and seemed to linger on his bare thighs and slightly higher, where the white cotton t-shirt was doing little to disguise Harry's growing erection, despite having come less than half an hour previously. Harry willed the erection and blush away, but neither were working. It wasn't because he was being stared at so intensely by Snape. It wasn't. 

_Oh, but it was_. How long had Harry imagined this in his mind?

"Oh, I get it. This is all just some game to you, isn't it? Let's tease the old bat and then play hard to get, is that it? Well, I'm telling you now, Potter. No more games!" 

Snape raged and stormed over to Harry. He yanked him up by pulling on his t-shirt and Harry stumbled as he tried to regain his feet, his hands reaching out and landing on Snape's chest. Snape's arms wound protectively around his waist so that he didn't actually fall.

"I'm not playing games!" Harry retorted. "I don't fancy you!"

"No?" Snape moved one hand and squeezed Harry's erect cock. "This says otherwise!"

"I'm eighteen, I get hard at anything!"

"Don't lie to me!" Snape said silkily, and not for the first time in their encounters. "You're hard because I was watching you, aren't you?"

Harry whimpered, giving into his feelings at last. "Yes, yes…" 

Snape pulled Harry's head towards him and pressed his lips hard against Harry's in the most toe-curling, erotic kiss Harry had ever had. It was as if Snape was making love to his mouth – and he was an expert at it. Harry's eyes closed; his legs felt like jelly as the kiss went on and on. Every movement of Snape's lips on his had his cock twitching and throbbing. Harry moaned as the breath was squeezed out of him and suddenly he felt himself waist deep in water.

His eyes fluttered open and he saw they were both in the hotel's swimming pool; Snape must have Apparated them here while they were kissing. Harry turned to wade towards the edge of the pool, but Snape was having none of that and didn't release his hold. Harry also noticed they were both completely naked; their clothes floating on the surface of the pool.

"Where are you going?" Snape asked, a smirk playing around his lips. "I'm quite happy where we are."

Harry gaped at him. "But what if someone comes? They'll see!"

"Indeed they will." 

Leaving no room for argument, Snape pushed Harry up against the side wall of the pool and claimed his mouth once more in a heated kiss. Harry had no defence; he was almost incoherent with lust as he allowed the taller man to continue to plunder his mouth. So what if someone saw them? At this point Harry didn't care as long as Snape didn't stop kissing and touching him.

Snape's hands eased around Harry to caress his back and then travelled lower, squeezing Harry's buttocks and yanking Harry against him. Snape pulled his mouth away, gasping for breath. 

Snape left off talking, claiming Harry's mouth in a passionate kiss once more. When he licked Harry's lips and pushed his tongue between them, Harry thought he'd die of bliss right there in the water. Every lick, every kiss was making his cock throb with want and soon, without being consciously aware of it, Harry was rutting against Snape's thigh as if he couldn't get enough.

"Lift your legs," Snape growled as he pulled back from their kissing and Harry gulped down some much needed air as he obeyed, legs wrapping around Snape's waist as water lapped around both of them. Snape whispered a spell and Harry felt something strange and slick inside him. Oh, fuck! They were really going to do this. Snape was about to fuck him for the first time in the hotel pool. Harry debated whether or not to tell him that it was his first time, but Snape didn't ask, so Harry guessed it wasn't really relevant.

He tensed a little as the first finger breached him, hiding his head on Snape's shoulder. At least Snape was preparing him and not thrusting his cock straight inside, despite how hard he was. Harry could feel Snape's erection on the skin of his right buttock and it seemed even harder than Harry's.

"Merlin, you're so tight," Snape moaned as he added a second finger; Harry leaning most of his weight against the side wall of the pool. "I can hardly wait to be buried inside you."

"Yes," Harry whispered, almost on fire with the wanting of it. "Please!"

Snape twisted his fingers and brushed against something that had Harry shrieking and bucking in the pool. Water sloshed around them and over the edge at Harry's writhings. He felt as if he was going to shatter into a million pieces. "Please," he begged again, and this time Snape took pity on him as he removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock.

Harry gasped at the shock of it; it wasn't really pain, just more of a strange sensation that he'd never experienced before. This feeling of fullness, of completeness was new and he revelled in it, squeezing his legs around Snape's waist. His erection had wilted somewhat at the initial penetration, but now with Snape rubbing against that spot again on every second or third thrust, his cock was firming once again and it was wonderful to have something to rub it against while he felt so full.

Harry was amazed at the strength of the man holding him up, for with Harry's gyrations; he was no longer leaning so hard on the wall behind him. Snape's hands were underneath his arse; he had such a firm grip that Harry wouldn't be surprised if he'd be left with bruises. Too soon, much too soon, Harry felt the need coiling deep within his belly. He pulled away. "Fuck! Oh fuck! I'm coming!" Harry shrieked as he spilled himself in white hot heat between their bodies. Thunder rumbled overhead as his climax started and rain began pelting down on both of them.

Snape's thrusts became faster, more erratic as he too sought completion. Harry's cock was still twitching with aftershocks when he felt Snape's essence fill him. He moaned, resting his head on Snape's shoulders, his whole body feeling like the water they were surrounded by. Snape grunted through his orgasm; his hands tightening their hold on Harry's body.

Snape's hands fell away as he panted for breath and Harry's feet sank slowly to the bottom of the pool. They wrapped their arms around each other in a hug.

"Why did you bring me back here?" Harry asked before he nibbled on Snape's bottom lip.

"It was the first place I saw you."

Harry pulled his face back to look up at him. "You first saw me at Hogwarts when I was eleven," Harry protested.

"Ah, well, it was the first place I saw you when you weren't an obnoxious brat. Just a man with a delicious arse."

Harry blushed so hot he was sure steam should be coming out of his ears. "You were looking at my arse that day?"

"Indeed, one could hardly fail to miss it with that scrap of fabric you were wearing."

"That's what the shop assistant told me wizards wore to go swimming!" 

Snape's eyes widened in alarm. "You mean you weren't wearing it in an effort to look seductive? You _weren't_ trying to seduce me?"

"Where did you get that idea from?" Harry asked. "I didn't set out to seduce you, but I'm glad we got together all the same. I wouldn't know the first thing about seducing someone. I've never been with anyone before."

"But the way you were eating that ice-cream..." Snape's voice trailed off as if he was lost for words and that was an unusual state for Severus Snape. "You were a virgin? Oh, Merlin, I have done you a great disservice."

"What are you going on about now?" Harry trailed a hand down Snape's chest, where his semen was drying on the other man's skin.

"I thought you were experienced! I thought you were trying to seduce me to make me a laughing stock. Do you think I would have been so rough with you if I knew it was your first time?"

"Do you hear me complaining?" Harry asked calmly, leaning down and licking his emission off Snape.

"Well, no, but..."

"It wasn't rough, it was hot," Harry replied. "And no, I'm not doing this because I want to make a laughing stock out of you. You're sexy and I just wanted to be with you." Harry leaned up on tip-toes to kiss him deeply, sharing his taste with Snape, his eyes closing as he did so. When he opened them again, he discovered that even with the rain they were not alone in seeking out the hotel pool.

"Um, Snape?" 

"I've just had my cock up your arse, the least you can do is call me Severus," he said languidly.

"Um, Severus. We have company."

Snape turned around and eyed the couple of wizards who were standing looking slack-jawed at the two of them.

"How long do you think they've been there?" Harry whispered worriedly.

"Hopefully long enough to pick up some pointers," said Snape as he grabbed Harry's arm and Apparated them back to the waterfall.

Their clothes had returned in a pile with them and needed quite a few drying charms before they were ready to wear again. As Harry put on his socks and boots he remembered something Snape had said.

"What did you mean about an invitation?"

Snape thrust a flyer into Harry's hands.

_Paradise Falls. 1 o'clock. You'll get a surprise._

"I certainly didn't write that! Or send it, for that matter."

"I gather that now," said Snape. "I believe this has the hand of our dear Headmistress written all over it, even if the writing is disguised."

"Professor McGonagall? You mean she set us both up?"

"Indeed, but I find myself not too disappointed by the fact. After all, it brought us together, didn't it?" Snape held out his hands to help Harry up and embraced him.

"So this wasn't just a one-off for you?" Harry asked, hating himself for how unsure he felt.

"No, Harry. Unless that is what you wish?"

"No, I want to be with you."

"Good. But when we get back to Hogwarts we shall have to pay Minerva back for her interference."

"How?"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something." 

THE END


End file.
